Reinforcements are used in plastics to improve many properites of the compositions. These reinforcements are usually in the form of fibers but can be in other forms such as, for example, powders and beads. The incorporation of carbon fibers, for example, into a poly(arylene sulfide) composition, improves strength, stiffness and fatigue life.
In view of the value and utility of reinforcements, persons of skill in the art of plastic compositions seek to discover and use new and improved reinforcements. It is known, for example, that the reinforcement utility of carbon fibers can be improved by sizing the fibers with polyvinylpyrrolidone. We also seek to improve the reinforcements that can be used in plastic compositions and our invention represents such a contribution to the art.